September 10, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The September 10, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 10, 2012 at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Episode summary Kofi Kingston & R-Truth vs The Miz & Antonio Cesaro It was truly a night of champions in the first match on Raw in Montreal as WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston & R-Truth went head-to-head with Intercontinental Champion The Miz and United States Champion Antonio Cesaro, who brought his usual bilingual swagger to the proceedings as he recited "prestige" in five languages on his way to the ring. However, it was Kofi & Truth who came out guns blazing in Montreal, sending both Miz and Cesaro over the ropes with their unique, daredevil-style offense and driving their mouthy opponents back before Miz and Cesaro were able to get rolling. The challengers rallied, though, with Miz sending Truth off the apron and into the announce table before Cesaro tagged in and mauled the Tag Team Champion with a vicious sequence of technical attacks. (Aksana, it should be noted, posed on the apron for the entirety of Cesaro's attack on Truth.) Miz was next in, pounding Truth with an axe handle strike from the top rope before Truth rallied enough to deck Miz with a kick to the head. With Miz dazed and Truth spent, Kofi and Cesaro were next to tag in, and Kingston wasted no time in attempting to put the contest away. The Boom Squad General felled Cesaro with the Boom Drop and, while Miz was able to cut him off before Trouble in Paradise, Kofi rallied and kicked out of a vicious roll-up from Cesaro. He then executed an acrobatic duck under the ex-rugby hooligan's outstretched arm before connecting with Trouble in Paradise to earn the incumbent champions their latest victory. Layla, Eve & Kaitlyn vs Beth Phoenix, Natalya & Alicia Fox The Divas took to the ring en masse for a hard-hitting Six-Diva Tag Match in Montreal, with Divas Champion Layla, No. 1 contender Kaitlyn & Eve teaming up against Beth Phoenix, Natalya & Alicia Fox. For the first part of the match, Kaitlyn took the brunt of the offense, although a quick tag to Layla turned things in the favor of her team when she left Alicia Fox helpless following a kick to the head. Eve took advantage of the situation, executing a controversial tag that put her in the match before quickly felling Miss Fox with a neckbreaker to win the match. Never one to avoid courting controversy, Eve raised both Layla and Kaitlyn's hand in victory as the situation surrounding the Divas Title became more and more nebulous. Randy Orton & Jerry Lawler vs CM Punk & Dolph Ziggler The impromptu tag team match pitting Randy Orton & Jerry Lawler against CM Punk & Dolph Ziggler was meant to restore order to a deteriorating situation after Punk and Orton's match descended into chaos. But the madness only amplified, as Orton and Ziggler traded furious blows to open the contest, with Orton gaining the upper hand over The Showoff by bouncing him off the ropes for a suplex. Lawler quickly tagged in, opening his second match in three weeks by unleashing not one, but two flying fists on a prone Ziggler. The Showoff recovered enough to mount some offense of his own, laying a series of dropkicks on "The King" and tying him up in a sleeper hold before disrespectfully smearing his boot all over the WWE Hall of Famer's face. Against all odds, though, Lawler reached deep down and found a second wind, recovering from a humiliating beatdown enough to plant Ziggler with a thunderous backdrop that opened the window for him to tag in Randy Orton. The Viper came at The Showoff hard, hauling him over the ropes for the hanging DDT, but Ziggler tossed Orton outside the ring to cut The Apex Predator's attack short. Rather than tag in, however, Punk remained on the apron until Paul Heyman himself came sauntering down the ramp. Oblivious to the match unfolding behind him, Punk hopped down from the apron and conferred with Heyman for a few moments. Punk, none the wiser (and not concerned in the slightest) when Orton foiled Ziggler with an RKO to win the contest and send The Showoff packing ... did not make the most ignominious of exits, however: He simply retrieved his title and, still in conversation with the mad scientist, walked away. Later, Matt Striker approached the twosome and demanded clairification on the nature of their relationship. Punk simply echoed his first "pipe bomb" and replied, with no small amount of venom in his voice: "I'm a Paul Heyman guy." Results * Tag Team Match: Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Antonio Cesaro & The Miz (w/ Aksana) * 6-Diva Tag Team Match: Eve Torres, Kaitlyn & Layla defeated Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix & Natalya * Tag Team Match: Jerry Lawler & Randy Orton defeated CM Punk & Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Aksana Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Kaitlyn Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes